MediaWiki talk:Wiki-navigation
discussion of new menus Basic Navigation I added a menu for navigating the main parts of the documentation. It still needs work, but users should be able to find most of the other pages. Some items (eg. FAQ) are repeated intentionally so that Users can easily find the link. Wc8 (talk) 17:26, October 5, 2013 (UTC)wc8 Tab Title I wasn't sure what to call the documentation tab, so I just went with HabitRPG for now.Wc8 (talk) 17:26, October 5, 2013 (UTC)wc8 Which items to include I'm thinking the index should include every page, but the menus don't need to. For instance, I didn't put a link to the tables of available items, but I could add links or a submenu if needed. Do we need direct links to QR code, API pages? Wc8 (talk) 17:26, October 5, 2013 (UTC)wc8 testing tab titles We get 4 top level menus, 7 submenus, and 10 items on each submenu. I'm trying out Learn (Documentation), Apply (Articles for Adapting HabitRPG tools for different users), Help & Community, Top Pages.Wc8 (talk) 19:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC)wc8 I'm trying to put myself in the head of someone who doesn't know Habit and wondering if the menu system matches what I see in the game. It seems like Mainpage and Options map to the Tasks and Options screen in the game. How about moving those to the top level so they pop out. I get a little overwhelmed amongst all the choices and end up using search. Another suggestion would be to return Remedies to Help (because that is such a common choice and will be what most people look for. Maybe FAQ should be top level too?). Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 16:38, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm trying to fix this. It's a work in progress. That said, Suggestions welcome.Wc8 (talk) 17:10, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking top four: Main Page, Options, Usage & Support. Community and Support would be combined in one, is that a problem?Wc8 (talk) 17:12, November 22, 2013 (UTC) First Rough Draft finished. Usage Tab needs work, organization/more articles/elimination. Support tab needs review, may need reorganization, etc.Wc8 (talk) 18:03, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I like what you've done with Options a lot (maybe do a pull down on Settings?). "Mainpage" confuses me but I'm not sure if that's because the game isn't really clearly marked. I think of the mainpage as Tasks because the header menu toggles between Tasks and Options but I don't think that's really obvious). Maybe if the second level of Mainpage/Tasks was Habits, ToDos, Dailies, Rewards and Tags. The Header menu might be confusing. We know what it is but I'm not sure a player would and we might be able to handle those subjects with in-game popovers. I think we're making progress but when I look at other wikia menus some seem clearer to me. I'd also like to tweak support some more. Do you mind if I take a shot? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 18:07, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind—I'd be glad if you did. I didn't like "main page" either (or Remedies, it was a temporary experiment, but too many things to fix). Yes, by all means improve support section. Do we have the right top sections? Does Support work for Community, Help and Contributing? You can name it help if you like. Usage section needs a lot of content work. I want to scrap Antidotes and rewrite it as separate articles. I have some potential articles in mind, but not sure about them. Alternatively, we could try to fit existing articles into a menu(s) either the Tasks(MainPage) or Options section as appropriate. Thoughts? Wc8 (talk) 18:30, November 22, 2013 (UTC) What do you think? One question I still have is that these menus are organized for players of the game (is that the main audience). I added Technical under Help for those who want to change/contribute to the game, but it seems like the wiki now has two purposes and might get a little confusing. Another question is where do Pets go? It seems like Pets is the rollup article for eggs, potion, market and stable now but there is no in-game Pets tab. I'm not sure if Pets (and later, Mounts) should go under Tasks or Options. If there was a Pets tab in-game, I'd say Options. Since there isn't, maybe Tasks? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 19:35, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I put Pets under options for a trial run. Not sure I like it there because it doesn't map the game. Oh well, work in progress. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 19:54, November 22, 2013 (UTC) HabitRPG does seem to be divided between 1). Core Features on the task page and 2.) Optional features on the Options page. So Pets works in that sense. Speaking of Pets, inventory/market/drops are planned/likely to include other items in the future (scrolls, equipment, other kinds of drops) not sure if in the future pets will be the best primary page, but it could work for now. There may be an Armory, too. The four top-level limit is the main contstraint. Maybe: 1. Strategy/Gameplay/Guidebook: Setup, Goals (Habits, Dailies, Tasks, Rewards, Tags); Obstacles, Example Gameplay, 2. Options, i.e. extras: Profile (Avatar, Stats, Achievements), Social, Pets, Settings 3. Contributing: articles for contributors, technical, wiki talk, wiki achievements, etc. 4. Help: FAQ, Index, Glossary, Submitting Bugs, Feature Tracker, etc. Other HabitRPG Sites This addresses four audience types: 1. Users/Potential Users looking for core instructions & advice, 2. users looking for information on optional features, 3. Users looking to Contribute, 4. Users looking for help. I took a peak at other game documentation and Setup, Objectives, Obstacles and Example Gameplay were recurring divisions. Reaction?Wc8 (talk) 20:51, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I've got to run and probably won't be able to do any more today, but wanted to get back to you. If you want to make your proposed changes, I could then tweak it a little and we could go back and forth till we get something we both like. I think we're getting closer and that this will probably continue to evolve anyway (what with all the changes coming). Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 21:21, November 22, 2013 (UTC) @wc8 I like what you did a lot. I made a couple changes to gameplay (the articles under mobile don't seem specific to mobile (does Other Platforms work for you?). I also changed Contributing a bit to eliminate Contributing, Contributing. This way we've eliminated a couple of pull downs too. The last question I have is about where Wiki Tavern goes. I could see it under Help because some of the forums that exist offer help, and I can see it where it is b/c forums are a way to contribute. I'm torn. Another option would be to let the link to Forum on the "On the wiki" tab be the link to the whole list of forums and then put specific forum threads under Contributing and Help. We're close, I like it and so does breadstrings! bobbyroberts99, thank you for your help. I spent a great while yesterday trying to sort it out, because it was so outdated, and half-attempts to fix it had only made it worse. I'm happy with your Contributing improvements. I was torn, re: Wiki Tavern, too. I think your On the Wiki > Forum with respective Contributing and Help specific links is a good idea. It seems the main framework is in place, hopefully in a way that is somewhat "future-proof".Wc8 (talk) 14:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Loving the work you guys have done! Was wondering about the "goals" tab under "gameplay". It seems a bit confusing to read that and then see habits/dailies/todos and then look under "setup" to see "Establishing your goals", "naming goals" etc. These habit/dailies/todos could fit under "Setup" (as in, how to use and setting up these lists)? I tried thinking of another word besides "goals" but I think you guys have found the best word considering... Breadstrings (talk) 05:04, November 24, 2013 (UTC) How about The Lists instead of Goals? Habits, Tasks, Dailies, Rewards, Tags .… Or Guide to Lists? Wc8 (talk) 19:20, November 25, 2013 (UTC) yeah! That sounds good, Wc8! Perhaps we can do Guide to Task Lists or something. Breadstrings (talk) 22:09, November 25, 2013 (UTC) How about "Habits etc" as the the first level 2 menu that pulls down for the rest. I'm just not sure players will know what The Lists refers to as there's nothing on the Tasks page that says The Lists. Another option could be "Tasks," but I think that suffers from the same problem that The Lists does. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 22:51, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I changed it to Habit etc but happy to change it if people like something else better. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 18:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I added a link to Tips under Contributing which maybe redundant since Tips is basically just links to what's on the Contributing > Tips menu. OK? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 01:07, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Habits, etc. seems good at least for now. Tips submenu is nicely concise, in context of Contributing, it's clear. Added Death link, may need new name. I put it under obstacles for now.Wc8 (talk) 17:22, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Class System I added Classes to Gameplay > Scoring. Also added Magic Points. Any better ideas? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 16:29, December 16, 2013 (UTC)